Sealing of a convertible top to prevent water leakage inside the vehicle has been approached in numerous ways. Flexible strips and molded sections may be used between the longitudinal rails and adjacent windows. Gasketing is often used along the windshield header. At the rear of the convertible top, a tray or drainage trough may be used to collect water in the bootwell and provide a path for expelling the water. A stamped sheet metal drain trough is commonly welded to an upper portion of the bootwell. The conventional drain trough acts to receive water rearwardly running off the convertible top. Separate, flexible drain hoses may be connected to outboard ends of the drain trough to expel the water. This tray or trough may be integrated into the boot well, be formed of plastic and even carpeted. However, such a device is usually a separate component or sub-assembly that requires installation into a rearmost section of the vehicle body or boot well.
Recently, convertible tops have been developed which interface with a tonneau cover that hinges opens to allow the folded top to be stored beneath it.
Also, trunk or rear deck lids have recently been designed which may hinge about a rearmost point to allow the folded top to be retracted into a forward or upper portion of the trunk area when the deck lid is open, facing forward. In addition, the lid may also be hinged around a forward point to allow normal trunk lid functioning and luggage storage.
These newer designs present challenges to the collection of water that may run, or sheet off the surface of a convertible top. Since the front edge of the deck lid is moveable, sealing is more complicated and a system is required to collect and direct the water and not allow the trunk or luggage storage area of the vehicle to get wet. Preferably, the water management system may be installed as part of the convertible top, saving assembly time and installation costs at the vehicle assembly plant.
The present invention is directed at a water management system for a convertible top which may be attached to the top and which may collect water flowing from the top and direct the water to drainage points within the body of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a water management system for a convertible, by which water which runs off the convertible top is directed to drains and expelled from the vehicle.